youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena Drie Doring
Athena managed to stick up to her rank due to her emphasized haughty nature directed towards any female out of place. Her sharp actions and decisive nature give her a fine sense of leadership. She can be loving to those who manage to allure her. Subordinate Female Athena(DDF038) was born in April of 2009, into the Drie Doring Pack. Her mother was Ratched, a subordinate female at the time, and her father was the alpha male, Osprey. Her only litter-mate was her brother, Tenthor(DDM039). Their mother, Ratched, was not the dominant female -- that was their aunt, Kultarr, who had given birth to a litter only a few days before Athena was born. Despite being born to a subordinate female, Athena and her brother survived. The Drie Doring was a pack with many young members and of appropriate size. The pups were well looked after -- however, two of the pups from Kultarr's litter were predated. In that same month, Ratched died, and Kultarr adopted them as her own pups. Athena and her brother survived to adulthood. In September of 2009, her father, Osprey, disappeared, so her cousin Begbie assumed dominance. He left the pack after a year of ruling, and another of her cousins, Finn MacCool, took dominance in his place. That same month, Kultarr died, and Saorise took control as alpha female in spite of her young age. Athena helped with babysitting the new pups. In October of 2010, Saorise died. By then, Athena was one of the oldest females in the group under Nub and MollyBloom. Alpha Female Athena managed to force MollyBloom into submission and became the new alpha female next to Finn MacCool. In November, her brother went roving along with Kowari, and was never seen again. That winter, Athena mated with a Commando rover named Captain Planet, and gave birth to Buttercup and Cookiecutter -- both pups survived. The following years, Athena kept producing litters despite of not having an unrelated alpha male by her side thanks to the many rovers that visited the Drie Doring. Her second litter consisted of three pups named Utopia, Boetie and Uranus born in 2012, and Patch, Sokoke, Spot and Tip in 2013. Later, in 2014, she had another litter of four: Marilyn, Askarin, Lupin and Krepta. In February of 2015, a lone male named Fengo wandered into Drie Doring territory and ran into the pack itself. He was quickly confronted by Athena, and then driven off by Finn MacCool. Later, a gathering of roving wolves from the Ewoks Pack, containing Obelix, Getafix, JD and RJ, entered pack territory. Buttercup and Sokoke, who had wandered from the pack to get a drink, were approached by the males. Athena later arrived at the scene with several other pack members, forcing the males off. Getafix, tied to Buttercup, narrowly escaped, leaving Buttercup to face her mother's wrath alone. Less than forgiving, Athena snapped and snarled at Buttercup relentlessly, which caused her to flee. Pursuing her daughter, determined to display her dominance, the alpha female hounded Buttercup and forced her across the territory line. Ignoring her daughter's mournful howl, Athena turned tail and headed back to the rendezvous site. Later, Fengo approached the pack. Finn MacCool quickly went on the offensive, advancing upon the wolf with Athena at his heels. The two then dissolved into battle. It was quickly apparent that Finn, the significant elder of the two, was losing badly. Though Athena moved forward and began to snap at the intruding male, her attempt had no effect, and Fengo proceeded to chase the injured alpha male from the pack, effectively usurping his position. Athena, devastated at the sudden loss of the alpha male, froze for several moments before turning to comfort her pack. Upon the return of the male, however, she quickly surged to confront him. First reacting in utter hostility, she resorted to ignoring the male as he replied with a calm, friendly demeanor. She continued to ignore several of his attempts to interact, coldly keeping an eye on him from a distance away. Some time after, Athena led her pack on a hunt, in which the new male tagged along. Discovering the elk herd, she carefully led her pack toward the group before being foiled by Uranus, who foolishly charged at the herd without thought. After snapping at the insubordinate wolf, Athena turned to find Fengo already halfway through taking down an elderly doe. Once the prey was finished off, the pack proceeded to chow down, and Athena began a small play session with Fengo. Already, she had been showing signs of warming up to the Drie Doring's new alpha male. Family Mother: Ratched Father: Osprey Brother: Tenthor. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Drie Doring Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Role Play Characters